


我的竹马就是这么可爱

by ToT42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToT42/pseuds/ToT42
Summary: 哈利重生到没有魔法的世界，发现自己老爸老妈活得好好的，生活很美满幸福，然而自家最近搬来的新邻居，居然是年轻版的黑魔王！就是个甜甜蜜蜜没有死仇没有阴谋的初恋故事，为了开车专门搞的设定





	我的竹马就是这么可爱

前情提要：两情相悦又没有生死大仇的血气方刚的少年和少年当然要迎来...你们懂啦

 

《我的竹马就是这么可爱》

 

这会是个完美的夜晚，哈利有这样的预感。

莉莉和詹姆斯已经出发了，他们将会度过一段愉快的时光吧......至少在詹姆斯伸手搂过莉莉的腰身时，还试着回头朝他俩心爱的儿子挤了挤眼睛，那十足的光彩里透露出十分的得意，或许还带点促狭，在说：嘿，快去找个好姑娘吧！

“ 不，爸爸。”哈利的嘴角翘得有点儿太高了，“你早就不必对此费心了。”

他窜上楼梯，脚步像在云端之间跳跃。

回到房间以后，当然，他可没有忘记要锁上房门，而窗扉总是打开的——一如既往，他看见了对面的汤姆。在台灯的光芒里，那少年侧面的轮廓梦幻得不可思议，可那垂下头的姿势分明在告诉哈利他正阅读着。

说真的，读书？此时此刻？

他将废纸团扔过去，以此换取年轻的恋人一丝注意力。轻飘飘的纸团最终滚落到对方铺满地毯的地板上，哈利真的希望它能发出重锤落地的声响。

等哈利一转眼，汤姆已经阖上书本似笑非笑地盯着他了。

你死定了。哈利还以微笑，弯下腰从床头柜的抽屉里取出一个纸包：“接着！”不由分说地将这物件抛到已经走到窗边的汤姆的怀里，然后踩上窗沿准备爬进汤姆的房间里，像过往许多次他做过的那样。

“真是积极主动，可我不讨厌。”

汤姆检查了纸袋子里的东西后挑起了眉毛，那眼里的调笑让哈利的耳廓发烫。

“汤姆，可别紧张到发抖，把袋子给弄掉了。”

“你在说自己吗？”

然后哈利直直地望进他的眼睛里，瞳孔里平静地燃烧起了火焰：“为什么不试试呢？”

汤姆读懂了他眼里的讯息，于是他抬起了手，掌心带着微湿的汗意，擦着哈利的颈侧，拇指滑过哈利的脸颊，让其余的指尖温柔地插进了他凌乱的发丝之间。

汤姆感觉到哈利的心跳，其为自己的举动所惑，变得急促，他能感受到这份奔跑的小鹿一般蓬勃的生命力，温顺地展开在他的手里。

他能感觉到，哈利确实是在微微地发抖，因为紧张，还有激动。

汤姆不知道第几次沉醉在哈利的绿眼睛中，那里面因为满溢着对他的喜爱之情而化作一片生机盎然的森林，对着身为孤儿的汤姆里德尔，那个乖戾又心理阴暗的汤姆里德尔，奉献出完完全全，彻彻底底的，爱情。

因此，汤姆望入哈利的眼底，手将后者的脑袋推向自己，再无犹豫地深深吻了下去。

在感觉到汤姆的舌尖舔向自己的嘴唇时，哈利闭上了眼睛，顺从地启开牙关，任对方的舌头长驱直入卷起自己的缠绵共舞。汲取所爱之人的津液是甜蜜的，能够让他轻易地成为一个离不开对方的瘾君子，他细细地品尝那份味道，时而温柔时而粗暴地回应吮吸对方的舌头。

汤姆的双手不安分地游移着，划着不可预测的轨道急切地占有哈利背部的肌肤，微低的体温仿佛让他的指尖带上了魔法，让他接触的每一寸肌肤都遍是让人膝盖发软的酥麻感。他用大腿顶住了哈利的胯部，断开的双唇交接拉出了细长的银丝，连一秒的存在都不被允许，他又舔向了哈利的喉结，在他的脖颈留下了细细密密的吻，将火种一路燃起。

哈利喜欢汤姆，喜欢自己手下汤姆柔软的发丝，像他终于触到了坏孩子汤姆心底柔软的一角，令他不知所措，值得他挺身相护。这个人的每一举一动都能让燃烧到极限，即使成为灰烬也想要飞舞在这人的指间，仅仅只是隔着牛仔裤的摩擦，就已经让他完全地勃起了。

是时候该要求更多了，他知道汤姆是绝对不会拒绝的。

于是他们开始撕扯彼此身上的衣物，跌跌撞撞间，哈利被汤姆压上了床铺。

和哈利麦色的四肢不同，他的胴体还是白净而光洁的，因为数年的足球运动训练而锻炼出的虽不显眼但确实存在的腹肌，汤姆的舌头与嘴唇一路流连下来，迷恋地舔吻着那处的肌肉，着力吮吸住，放开，留下一朵朵红缨。哈利因为已经完全失去阻挡而挺立起来的阴茎，那顶端擦到了汤姆的锁骨处，感觉到的汤姆轻轻一笑，用一边的手抓住它套弄起来，又咬住了哈利一边的乳头，引起哈利无法抑止的低呼和喘息。

哈利混沌的大脑里迷迷糊糊地想，太不公平了，明明对两人来说都是第一次，汤姆的表现却这么的...简直可说是完美，毫无意外的成绩优秀的好学生，而他只想也只能瘫软在床单上，为他的每一次动作而浑身战栗。另一方面，他又不得不赞同，他享受这个。阴茎那处的感觉和自己打手枪是完全不同的，他没有感受到其他，只是在逐渐加速的快感中沉溺至深渊最深处而已，龟头处流出的晶莹的泪滴滚落而下，还有汤姆的唇，他的唇，他的手，他的唇，他的发丝，在第一次达到顶点时，哈利抓进了手下的床单，嘴里泻出了无意义的尖叫。

汤姆张开五指察看哈利体液的粘连，随后将手指插进了哈利的嘴里，搅动他的舌头，满意地看着后者嘴角溢出的唾液。哈利回过神来后，撑起身来向汤姆歪嘴一笑，然后坐直了伸手便从汤姆的腋下穿过，抱住对方，一用力，两人的位置就调了过来，哈利愉快地将汤姆刚才对他做过的一切好好地开始对汤姆进行了服务，不过，在他的视线对上汤姆的硬挺时，是毫不犹豫地张开嘴将它含了进去。

汤姆下意识地扯住了哈利的头发，声音低哑：“哈利，你不必...”而哈利是在将汤姆的阴茎完整地用舌头抚拭过一遍后，才抬起头示威地一笑：“怎么样？”

汤姆挑挑眉：“有待加强。”在哈利的瞪视下，他用手指卷弄着前者的头发：“希望你后面的嘴会更美味一点。”

“不，等等。”哈利的瞪视更锐利了：“谁说我要做下面那个啦？”

“那难道你懂得怎么做吗？”

“当然，别把我当作不会做预习的人，不然我准备的东西呢？再说，怎么看都是足球员的我体格要好...”说着说着，两人的脸凑得越近，气息交应相融，汤姆轻轻嘲笑：“原来你是会预习的人啊。”如此接近的距离，两人却像是玩耍一般，隔着薄薄的一层空气相互厮磨，就差几毫米，却愣是不帖上，不接吻，如此愈加暧昧的气氛将室内的温度蒸得更高了。“哈利，既然是体格更好的你，作为承受的一方不是更妥当吗。”汤姆的眼睛弯起来了，而他知道这是哈利从来也无法抵抗的笑容：“你的睫毛也比我长，据说会更容易前列腺高潮。”

狡辩。哈利当然明白，但是当四目交接时，他再也无法将拒绝诉诸于口了：“别让我痛了。”

“收到。”

哈利将跨坐在汤姆身上的腿移开了，他向后躺下，将手肘支到柔软的抱枕上，一段轻缓地倒吸气后，他一瞬不瞬地凝视着那张深爱之人的俊美的脸庞，张开了双腿。

那纸袋里是哈利用攒下来的零花钱偷偷买好的润滑剂，事实上，汤姆也准备有，可是他觉得，用哈利买的润滑剂应该会更快乐一点。

他用手爱抚着哈利大腿内侧的肌肤，满意地看到对方的阴茎回复到半勃的状态。

润滑液连成了一条直线，流过了哈利的肉棒，向更深处的秘穴汇聚。哈利感到了凉凉的粘液滑落他敏感之处，那感觉痒痒的，冷不丁的刺激让他想要跳起来。

好不容易按捺住这份冲动，汤姆向他探入了第一根手指。

突兀的异物感，他因一时的紧张而夹着那东西不放，汤姆便伸出手用拇指指腹揉弄起他的阴茎来。在快感的支持下，他放松下来，并逐渐适应起来。

刚开始他并没有从后面感受到什么特别的感觉，不如说，他是从认知到汤姆正在扩张自己才觉得这是一份可以享受的感觉......就仅仅是增幅了汤姆舔舐他乳头的快感，仅此而已。

然而，当扩张顺利进行，那里挤进去了第二根、第三根的手指。渐渐地，他发现了一种奇异的充实感，那是空缺被填满的满足感，是被摩擦昭示的对方的存在感......他要被汤姆征服了，他正在被汤姆征服......慢慢地，酥麻感从一开始的若有似无，越渐强烈起来。

哈利的的呻吟断断续续地传来，实则上汤姆也很痛苦。他甚至没来得及解放第一次，正憋得辛苦呢，听着哈利的喘息，他心里有头野兽在苏醒，怂恿他发动进攻，去占有眼前乖顺的恋人。

最后，在三根手指也能无碍地在那秘穴里转动后，汤姆低下头在哈利耳边说：“我进去了。”

说罢，他将哈利的双腿掰得更开，扶着自己的硬挺插了进去。

头才刚刚没入去，汤姆就倒吸了一口冷气：实在是太紧了，第一次感受到这般窒热感......然而那绝不是难受的感觉，那是宛如被热情地抱拥在天堂里一样，如临顶峰的快感。

他好不容易忍住了射精的冲动，在整根进入后，哈利发出了悦耳的呻吟声，伸手环住了他的脖子。

在这份紧致感中，汤姆知道自己终于完全得到眼前的人了，哈利是他至今唯一，可能也是未来唯一想要抱的人。

在深吻中，汤姆开始缓缓地抽动起来。

并不是太痛，哈利放松下来后闭上了眼睛，将感官全部放到连接处的动作上。

那处是那么的敏感，他能感觉到汤姆的形状，甚至血管，能感觉到汤姆的囊袋随着动作拍打在他的隐私处激起一股股热浪。明明不过是普通的摩擦，只要愈加急促，便能带来无尽美妙快感。

突然，汤姆触到了某一点，某个机关便就此启动了，哈利再也抑制不住自己的呻吟声，里头的甜腻之意越发叫人羞耻，除了叫喊汤姆的名字，那张嘴再也说不出别的话来了，前面的挺立在无人抚慰的情况下，竟然又自顾自地吐出了珠滴，一跳一跳。

一个挺进，汤姆紧紧地抱住了哈利，将精液灌注进去，而哈利也在同时达到了最高潮，脚趾揉乱了床单，想尖叫却失去了声音，脑中一片空白。

然后他们接吻，漫长的，缠绵的吻。

“结束了...？”

“远远不止，时间还很长。”

哈利轻轻地咬着汤姆的喉结：“太好了。”

 

Fin.

 

================================================

 

前情提要：暑假来了，特热，无聊，破特用脚勾一勾他讨人厌的恋人，咱俩来做点有意思的事吧？

 

《我的竹马就是这么火辣》

 

“快停下，汤姆，现在是暑假。”

噢，不雅的坐姿，不端庄的举止，可现在没人能够喝止伟大的救世主。哈利扒着椅背，将下巴抵在交叠的双臂上，无聊到睁不开眼睛。

所以是詹姆斯和莉莉抛下他去渡那不知道是第几次的蜜月了吗？

不，他更愿意声明这是因为他不希望留下邻窗的小汤米孤零零地守着那些笨重的砖头本眼巴巴地等着他亲爱的小男朋友回来。

然而现实发生了什么改变吗？

汤姆只是从窗那边转移到了窗这边的床铺上，理所当然地君临到他软绵绵的垫子上......守着那些笨重的砖头本。

好吧，至少多了一个人。

绿眼睛里有恶狠狠的光芒，多余的人......但是如果他承认......好吧，没错，哈利只是不愿意让汤姆孤独一个人。

“求你了，别老窝在那儿，我感觉霉菌要爬进我的心脏了。”

“那你已经死了。”他的男友回以不痛不痒地哼哼一声。

哈利·要抓狂·波特，被那态度惹火的可怜人，推开了前一秒还温顺地驮着他的椅子，威胁着要让恋人好看。

他踏着发泄的步子转向了房门，汤姆好整以暇地一挑眉，摊开只手，示意前者随意——然后哈利后悔了，室外的热浪撩着他的乱发卷进来，他当机立断阖好门，顶着汤姆讥诮的眼神归复原位，拧开了桌上的收音机。

啊，空调，麻瓜拥有科技。

乡村歌谣。

不清晰的沙沙细语。

旋律在上升，沉默在飘摇。

书页子相互摩擦的声音，凳脚的轮子活动的声响。

啊，夏天。躁动、闷郁的日子，被困于一隅的野兽还有他那难以理解的，安静的恋人。

“…为什么会这么热，预报提及到降雨的，我听到的。”哈利垂头丧气，“…所以你最近在和赫敏聊什么，罗恩开始嫉妒你们了。”

“我还以为他想把我给掐死呢。”汤姆说，“——聊一些有意思的东西，譬如说，魔法。”

哈利别开视线，不去看汤姆深邃的双眼：“你什么时候开始在意起那些不现实的小玩意啦。”

可那人只是意味深长地微微一笑，就沉回到字成深渊句成海的世界去了。

哈利感觉糟透了，而更糟的事情发生在五分钟后——盛夏中，断电了。

这是连汤姆都无法再无动于衷的事故，哈利只能祈祷室内残余的冷气别太快溜走。

然而无济于事。

暑热比他们想象的更快降临了，汤姆松开更多的纽扣，惹得对面的男孩偷偷地咽下了多余的唾沫：啊汤米，报应来了，我都能看见你发底下渗出的汗液亮晶晶地闪烁着呢——哈利心想，为什么他们不能找点更有意思的事情来做呢？

戴眼镜的男孩儿发出一声短促的叫声，他似乎记起了什么：“楼下有棒冰。”

他的动作更为迅速，开门让最后的一丝凉意溃散，并向自己的男朋友展露挑衅的笑容：“而我不会为你服务，my lord.”

这就是为什么他们会在冰箱前面撕扯起来了，最后一根棒冰静待征服者，而哈利赢得了他的战利品。他舔着有点融化的汁水，心里暗暗好笑，因为刚才的嬉闹破坏了汤姆总是一丝不苟的发型。

风自蝉鸣的起伏处吹拂而来，甩开帘角划出的波浪，这世上除了哈利波特，再也不会有人知道坐在他身边的少年曾经有名为伏地魔。

汤姆注意到哈利正在发愣，出神地盯着空无一物的前方，几近挥霍地用唇包裹住棒冰的顶端，被口腔的热度快速化掉的珍贵解暑零嘴，吞咽不及的奶白色乳汁沿着下巴滴落，反应过来的男孩低头察看T恤，发出一声沮丧的咕哝，而他鬼使神差地按住对方的肩膀，在哈利疑惑地看过来之前将他捏住冰棍的手拉了过来。

“给我留一点。”他说，舌头便顺着那冰棍的柱身连带哈利残留的唾液一同舔舐过去，后者偷偷地将湿润的掌心擦上短裤，突然的喉咙发紧。

与其说是分享不如说是继续着彼此掠夺，两个小少年或急切或轻缓地伸出舌头试探对方，夺食的行为就像某种热身运动，时而不经意的舌尖相触都能让哈利头皮发麻，汤姆远没有看上去那么平静，他掐住哈利手和肩膀的力度越发大了，有点失控，哈利并不示弱，他没有呼痛只是直勾勾地看着汤姆撩起他眼里的火苗。

突然，汤姆停下了相互争夺的把戏，扯出一个不怀好意的笑容，在哈利反应过来之前，他便像采取进攻的蛇类一般，以吻封缄。

那是要教人被暑气冲昏头脑的火热无比的纠缠。

从脚趾头开始，全身都变得软绵绵的哈利连脑海里沉沉浮浮的咒骂都淋上了过量的蜜糖。

该死的，天啊，该死的汤姆里德尔。

新的热度汇向下腹及至更隐私处，他知道将要发生什么，并为这份预见硬得发疼——可那混蛋就是不直截了当地为他的宝贝服务，他细密地啃咬哈利的喉结，拧动后者已经挺立的乳珠，让他低呼，让他咬牙切齿，可他就是乐于享受哈利难耐地怒视他的样子。

男孩知道他的恋人是个了不得的施虐狂，哪怕用文雅的伪装包裹得好好的也是，汤姆这个死变态总是想要掌控一切，可他会让他如意吗？

汤姆满意地聆听他的邻居在他的爱抚下不加遏制的喘息与呻吟，用最原始的方法去征服自己的挚友总是让他兴奋到连血液都能沸腾起来。

那冰棍早已不知所踪了，而他则将眼前任他施为的美好身躯压倒到皮质的沙发上，只手束缚住对方无力的双手，棉质的背心被拉到胸膛上方，裸露的红缨色泽艳丽惹人采撷，被滋润彻底后汤姆抬起头来，牵出了银亮的丝线。

这躯体内究竟封入了怎样桀骜的一个灵魂，有时候他会焦躁，即便两人自幼便形影不离，可他知道对方的思维里藏有一片深邃的湖，无法参透的部分使他不安，哈利波特是他唯一重视的人，就像是命运注定，他天生就带着征服他的使命而生，或彼此厮杀，或如胶似漆。

“嘿！停下！”看他的猎物正在挣扎，汤姆无视哈利下身支起的帐篷，顶端甚至已经湿透了，他只是沉迷于给予恋人标记的游戏之中，没有感受到哈利的痛苦和忍耐，怎么算得上正在支配这个人呢。

因为高温蒸腾而大汗淋漓的身体光滑不已，咸涩的汗液让他唇干舌燥，霎地，哈利抬起了膝盖，带着快意的报复和更深沉的邀请，用他喜爱的力度摩擦上他的胯部。看来回过神来的小鹿已经可以主动要求惩罚了，汤姆的笑容让哈利心里喀噔一声。

“想要什么？”汤姆笑着问他，手钻入了哈利短裤中打着圈圈抚摸那片敏感的肌肤，那么接近男孩肿大的性器，却吝于再多一丝一毫的关注，叫哈利发疯：“…摸我…摸那里…”汤姆却果断地将手移开了，好整以暇地开始松扣子脱下自己湿透的白衬衫，皮笑肉不笑地看着面红耳赤的哈利。

“天啊混账！你个混账！只要摸我就好！我要这个！”闻言，汤姆嘴角的笑意才真实了那么一点，可吐出的话语却残酷极了，“那你得付出点劳动不是吗，我的兄弟。”

“你操自己的兄弟，huh？”

“那还挺让人兴奋的，不得了的性幻想，哈利，我不知道你还喜欢这个。”

“你真是个十足的变态。”

而你喜欢被这个变态操到脑浆都烂掉，汤姆看着从沙发上膝行过来的哈利，后者语气不善地嘀咕着什么，但微微发抖的手指解开他皮带的动作还算麻利，哈利混混沌沌地瞄了一眼从内裤里弹起来的恋人雄伟的阳物，毫无犹豫地用自己柔软的口腔包裹起它，多奇怪的味道，但是他发现自己居然喜欢这股浓烈的味道，因为这是汤姆的味道。

太热了，黑眸的少年发出了呻吟，他下意识地让手指穿过对方蓬乱的黑发，揪起那些柔韧的发丝，灵巧的舌头卷起他的茎体，微糙的舌苔摩挲突兀的血管，这才是这张常常喜欢反驳他的嘴巴最该去做的事情——虔诚地服侍他的宝贝。哈利不悦地蹙起眉头，觉得有哪里真的已经无可救药了，单纯是自己的阴茎渴望着被爱抚也就罢了，为何身后的穴口之内也开始感觉到空虚难耐呢，一发深喉之后，哈利眨了眨充盈水汽的深沉的绿眼睛，似挑衅又似恳求地与汤姆对视。

于是哈利再一次被扑倒在沙发上，他舔掉嘴唇边的体液得意地等待回馈，可等到汤姆用衬衫绑紧了他的双手他才发现事情不会再单纯的发展了：“…嘿…汤米你想干什么？”

“你的小汤米，”汤姆用手固定住他的脑袋，鼻尖与他相抵，呼出的气息炽热而暧昧，只是嘴角牵起的凉凉的弧度透出对昵称的不喜，“要教你做个好孩子。”然后他褪尽了恋人最后的遮掩物，掰开那双腿并将其一脚架到沙发的椅背上，使其尽可能地让美景展现在自己面前，他对那后穴周围的肌肤轻触画圆，竟惹得穴口渴求地张合不停，哈利只得求饶：“…哈啊…那边的抽屉里有新买的精油…快点…求你了汤姆。”

哈利不适地将头往一侧摆去，碾去汗滴滑落的瘙痒感，但是很快他就顾不得这些小问题了，汤姆抹上精油的手指刺入那肉穴之中，后者为那甬道的紧致发出喑哑低沉的轻笑，旋转轻刮着肉壁，寻找着最能让男孩疯狂的那一点，时而模仿起阴茎的抽插让承受者不住地发出无意义的咕哝和连连续续的呻吟，当手指增加到两根时，哈利终于按捺不住，让下身弓起，像是呈献贡品般向主导者展示自己的肉棒：“汤姆，前面…前面也要…摸摸我。”那可怜的得不到满足的马眼流出晶莹的液滴，柱身弹跳着邀请少年的手指与其共舞。

汤姆只是说：“不。”同时伸进了第三根手指，“今天没有人会帮助哈利可怜的小宝贝，没有人。你只能被操，挨操，用你的屁眼来高潮，像个女人一样，用小穴高潮然后射精。”那就是今天的预定，汤姆以恶魔的笑容回应他道。

哈利叫骂起来，天杀的他就知道，难怪要这样将他的手绑起来。他作出极为无力的挣扎，下一秒却身体一震，像是被施放了魔咒一般瘫软下来，当然这不是魔法，却也近似魔法了…汤姆那天杀的三根手指挠动了那神秘的一点，他便溃不成军地只能任那前魔王对自己肆意玩弄了。然而谁还需要思考呢，哈利再也管不上那么多了，那份空虚需要汤姆来填满，只有汤姆能够填满，于是他请求他进犯：“那就来操我啊。”

汤姆总算等到了最心心念念的讨饶之声，比任何天籁都要美妙的句子，他用顶端抵住穴口，要进不进地折磨彼此，突然一个挺进，哈利便发出了犹如低泣的一声呻吟，男孩红唇轻启，诱惑他俯下身去给予深吻，汤姆却只是冷酷地伸出手指搅拌那嫩肉，被火热肉壁与被它紧紧包裹的硬挺相互厮磨。

哈利觉得自己快要窒息了，所以他发出了无声的尖叫，后庭被撑到极限的满足感要杀死他了。

汤姆将半瓶的精油都用上的感觉真是棒极了，在最初的一会后哈利就完全适应了前者的粗硬在内驱驰，他完全没有感觉到因为干涩摩擦而引起的疼痛，那润滑是绝对的充足以至于他可以纵情地闭上眼专注地感受汤姆狂热的占有。

“那里，对，就是那里，求你快点，求你了汤姆。”肉体碰撞的声音在室内回荡，交缠的除了肢体还有暧昧的喘息与哀求，那温度在不断地攀升，哈利的阴茎在剧烈的动作下晃动摇摆，青筋虬结，却不得纾解，他在混沌的大海中沉浮，有时候他觉得天堂大抵就在太阳之上，不然他为什么连脑浆都要融化了呢，像那棒冰一样。

最羞耻的的是汤姆料中了他最后的高潮，那并非是爆炸的，爆发的，而是像化开的毒液一般从那最高点处，从他的前列腺处散开，沿着血液，沿着每一个神经末梢奔腾，绽放的酥麻感，难以言喻的天国滋味一波一波地解放他积压的所有焦躁，他的身体不被自己控制，而是为那大力掐住他虾子般弓起的腰肢的优美双手所殍获，他还听到汤姆粗重的喘息，热流灌注几乎灼伤了肠壁，随即扑来的是有如实质的羞耻感，宝贵的一线清明让他意识到是什么正在发生，他尖叫着用尽了最后一丝力气，然后恋人终于吻上了他的唇。

——汤姆趴在哈利的胸膛上，两人调整着呼吸，好几分钟后，回过神来的哈利差点要被身上的粘腻感给击败了，汤姆解放了他的双手，然后附到他耳边催促他：“去洗澡。”

哈利甩甩发麻的手臂，嘴唇抿成一条直线：“太过了，汤姆，这太过了。”黑眸的少年将他从沙发上拉起来，将狼藉的现场抛于脑后，支撑似的拥住腿脚发软的男孩往浴室走去。

当凉水从头顶上倾泻而下，哈利舒服地叹息出声，汤姆舔了舔他肩上的淤青，然后将下巴搁到那痕迹之上。哈利伸手往后梳起被淋湿的刘海，向恋人抱怨道：“你这样抱着我我要动不了了。”

“那就别动。”汤姆又咬了咬哈利的耳朵，松开手到一边挤沐浴乳，得到片刻偷闲的男孩闭起眼睛任水流冲刷自己的脸庞，偷腥的手却带着泡沫往他的胸膛上游移，乳白的轨迹画着暧昧与旖旎。哈利使劲地抹了一把脸，因为回忆起刚刚的高潮而恼羞成怒，作势便要挣脱开来。汤姆却无辜地挑起眉毛，干脆地停止了手上的骚扰，自若的身影晃到了哈利的面前，他的小男朋友正赌气不愿与他对视，没有发现此刻幽黑双眸里浮现出罕见的温柔。只是被汤姆掌心的温度所引导，哈利仿佛有所感应，顺其自然地仰起的脸庞上，唇瓣轻启，前者便也为他低头，双唇相接。

就像是少年别扭地在表达自己的歉意，这是个极为缠绵的吻，分外敏感的两条软体追逐纠缠，吮吸牵扯，尽情享用彼此的津液，稍稍换气，又难分难解，水珠从紧拥的两具赤裸的身体上滑落，他们的胸膛贴得那么紧，心跳的声音都快要合而为一了。“该帮你清理了，我的小波特先生。”汤姆学着吐信的蛇，嘶声低语让哈利起了一背的鸡皮疙瘩。

“那你可得好好服务。“哈利狡黠地笑了，“我会酌情将它当作歉礼。”

然后那双搂着他腰的手掰开了他的臀瓣，因此举动而被微微分开的穴口中流出了更多的白浊液体，它们淌过腿根，覆盖上还未完全被水流冲洗干净的痕迹。

 

END？


End file.
